


Starting over

by LadyEkaterina



Series: All Love Is Love [2]
Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Following “Love Is Love”, Johnny and Gheorghe get ready to begin their life together.





	Starting over

The two stared at each other as Deirdre closed the door.  
“What the hell just happened?” asked Johnny.  
“I think your grandmother is telling you she is accepting of me. Of us."  
“Bloody hell!”  
Gheorghe smiled. “A bigger bed would be nice, no?” They had spent a few nights in Johnny’s single bed when Martin had been in hospital. And they’d even squeezed into Gheorghe’s caravan bunk a few times.  
“I don’t mind. I like to know you’re there.”  
Gheorghe walked over to the bed and placed his large hand on Johnny’s cheek. Johnny nuzzled into it  
“You don’t have to worry. I will be here” Gheorghe’s voice was filled with emotion.  
“Are you two coming down or what?” Deirdre’s voice called up the stairs.  
“Coming!” shouted Johnny. He nodded at the leaflet “What do you think about the...“ he hesitated. “Other thing?”  
Johnny blushed to the tips of his ears. Gheorghe smiled but was also feeling very shy.  
“It would be a good thing, I think.”  
“Aye” said Johnny smiling. “I think so too.”  
Gheorghe bent down and placed a soft kiss on Johnny’s lips. Johnny’s eyes closed and his breath quickened.  
”Don’t make me come up there!”  
They separated guiltily, and came downstairs two at a time. 

The next day Deirdre told them she had ordered a new bed and mattress from the catalogue to be delivered at the end of the week. New bedding too. It would all cost £11.62 a week. Johnny and Gheorghe were both beaming at her with excitement like two school boys. She shook her head. “It’s just a bed, lads.“  
On Friday the bed arrived. The two men dismantled the single bed and put it in the trailer, with the old mattress, to take to the tip. Then they built ‘their bed’ and Gheorghe made up the bed whilst Johnny drove off to the tip. When he returned he found Gheorghe in the barn with the cows. He came in and put his arms around Gheorghe's waist. Johnny was amazed how much easier this was coming. Every time. Showing and receiving affection. He really was changing. Johnny cleared his throat.

“I bin thinking”  
Gheorghe turned round in his arms.  
“Yes, John?”  
“That clinic nan talked about is on Monday. Only 3 days. “  
“Yes.”  
“I thought maybe it might be nice to wait til then. In the new bed? What do you think?”

Johnny looked at the floor and then raised his chin to meet Georghe’s eyes. He smiled shyly.

Gheorghe returned the smile. This was some serious romance for Johnny.  
“I think that’s a very good plan, John”  
“OK. Good.”

The next few days were busy for both of them. Johnny had only been gone for a couple of days but there was fence repairs to do and beasts to feed and check over. They both crashed into bed every night exhausted.

Monday came around before they knew it. Gheorghe was up and sorting the cows whilst Johnny went to give some of the sheep their shots. Then they came back into the cottage to see Martin sat in the kitchen with Deirdre having tea.  
“All sorted?” Deirdre asked.  
“Aye.” Said Johnny. “We’re going to go into town now, nan”  
“Oh...yes..right” said Deirdre uncomfortably.  
Martin looked irritated “Sheep.... Need.... Shots.”  
“I know dad.” Johnny was patient. “We’ll not be long. And then we’ll both be on shots.”  
“Why.... both....going?”  
Deirdre stepped in, “It’s OK Martin. They just have some paperwork to do. You know for the lad.”  
Johnny shot his nan a grateful look and the two boys drove into town. When they arrived at the doctors surgery, a large portacabin had been erected outside. 

“Right” Johnny said sounding braver than he felt. “I’ll go first”  
He walked in and Gheorghe waited outside, pacing nervously. Inside was a little waiting area with a nurse taking details and a partitioned room.

Johnny was blushing so hard he thought he must be glowing. But the nurse had seen every sort of person come through her care at one point or another. This one was a farmer by the looks of him. Not their usual clientele, she had been expecting more of the university types. Nevertheless, she smiled and told him to take a seat. She gave him a form to fill out. “Once that’s done you go next door for the blood test. And you get the results almost instantly. Have you come alone?”  
“Er no. My.... um... my.... friend is outside”  
“Are you ok if they come in?”  
“Er yeah. I guess so”

Johnny went to the door and beckoned Gheorghe in. Whatever the nurse had been expecting it wasn’t this. Tall dark brooding, like a young Heathcliffe, she thought. But she smiled and gave the lad the form. Johnny returned his and went into see the doctor. Five minutes later he reappeared and Gheorghe went in. He was also out in a few moments and the two sat together in the cabin. 

“Not long now” said the nurse. “So what prompted this visit today?” She was just making small talk so was surprised to see the two lads turn red and look at the floor. Then Johnny inhaled deeply and reached out to take Gheorghe's hand in his own. “Want to start off right” he said. Gheorghe looked up under his lashes and smiled at Johnny. 

The nurse hid her smile. So the funny little farmer and the gorgeous foreign chap were a couple! Well as she’d said to her sister over and over, you really do see everything in this job.

Johnny got called back in and came out with a huge smile and a piece of paper. Gheorghe was next and it seemed to Johnny he was in there for a while but finally he too came out with the bit of paper. He walked straight over to Johnny and kissed him. Then collected himself, turned to the nurse and apologised.

She shook her head. “Lovely to see a couple doing it right.” She smiled.  
“Come on”said Johnny. “We’ve got all them sheep to do, don’t forget”  
“Yes John.” He addressed the nurse “Thank you” “My pleasure. Ta ra, lads.”

After they’d gone the doctor came out “Nice boys.”  
“A local farmer and his lover.” she responded.  
“Really?” he said. “Worth us setting up then.”  
“Definitely.”

The nurse raised her head to see three women peering in.  
“Um is this where we can be tested?”  
“Yes love come on in”  
“I mean we don’t need to be tested.”  
“No. But it’s here.”  
The speaker smiled with relief. “Yeah.”

The pair went home and immediately got into their overalls to see to the sheep. They worked hard until the sun set and had just finished the dosing by the time it had got too dark to do any more. When they had washed up and de-booted, Deirdre put out their supper and pretended not to notice the smiles the two kept giving each other. Martin was falling asleep in his chair so as soon as they had finished, Johnny helped Deirdre take him upstairs for a bath and bed. Gheorghe busied himself clearing up. He did the washing up and had dried and put away by the time the family came back down. 

Deirdre looked at the pair who were trying unsuccessfully to watch television but were mostly watching each other. Eventually she huffed.

“It’s late and you’ve had a busy day. Why don’t the pair of you get off to bed.”

Not needing to be told twice, Johnny kissed his nan and pulled Gheorghe up off the sofa. The two climbed the narrow stairs to their room.  
“I think there’ll be enough hot water for a bath if you want one.”  
“Yes I think after today that would be good”

Johnny ran the bath for the two of them and they sat facing each other letting the hot water soothe their tired muscles. They gently washed each other and brushed their teeth before returning to their room and their bed.

Johnny suddenly felt nervous, like he wasn’t sure what to do next. He sat on the edge of the bed and Gheorghe sat next to him. Gheorghe smiled at Johnny’s serious face and lent over to kiss his neck. Johnny hadn’t realised how pent up he had been feeling, having Gheorghe so close and not touching him. But once Gheorghe started kissing his neck the heat crept up his body. His breathing was laboured and he wanted more than anything to feel Gheorghe’s lips on his. He turned his head to face Gheorghe and kissed him. And felt the world stop.


End file.
